Loners (Earth-616)
| Status = Defunct | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles | CustomLabel = Benefactor | Custom = Rick Jones | TeamLeaders = Turbo; formerly Phil Urich | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = "Chamber", Darkhawk, Lightspeed, Namie, Ricochet, Spider-Woman, Turbo, Phil Urich, Hollow | Allies = The Runaways | Enemies = Ultron, Hollow, Green Goblin IV | Origin = Mickey and Phil started Excelsior as an outreach organization for former and current teen heroes. | PlaceOfFormation = Los Angeles | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways Vol 2 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Mickey Musashi never wanted to be a superhero, but a series of circumstances and a sense of begrudging responsibility caused her to walk that path for years as part of the New Warriors. Eventually she realized just how dangerous her 'hobby' was, and quit for good, joining her fellow former teen hero Phil Urich,Green Goblin, (the only heroic Green Goblin) as a reporter for the Los Angeles Times. Musashi and Urich conceived Excelsior as an outreach organization, a 'support group' for teen heroes. Mickey contacted a number of former team heroes, and their first meeting was at a church in Los Angeles (which was interrupted by a phone call from a 'mysterious benefactor' who offered the team $1 million to hunt down the Runaways and "get them off the streets".) This story coincided with the Runaways bringing new member Victor Mancha into the fold, who it was discovered was Ultron's son. It only took the return of Darkhawk, after a mental breakdown, to defeat Ultron. The last the team was seen, their "mysterious benefactor," now revealed to be Rick Jones, had asked them to continue their hero duties as the "experienced" team on the West Coast. It was also revealed that Chamber was in fact the reincarnated Geoffrey Wilder, sent by the new Pride to spy on the latest Los Angeles-based team. While the group was intended to help each other refrain from using their powers and try live normal daily lives, many of them tended to 'fall off the wagon' and use their powers anyway. Specifically, when Mattie Franklin (Spider-Woman) found out who took her DNA to produce MGH, she enlisted the help of Darkhawk and goes to find out more information. Darkhawk, who just wants to use his powers again, ruined their cover and they ran into a woman named Nekra Sinclair who seems to be held captive by the MGH producers. The Loners had continued their original role as a support group of former teen heroes and people with an 'addiction' to the hero life, and helped Darkhawk when he lost control of his armor during his time working for Project Pegasus, he eventually left the planet, and became involved in the War of Kings. The known remaining members of the group, (Hollow, Lightspeed, Ricochet, and Turbo) joined the Avengers Academy, once again becoming heroes. Excelsior * Rick Jones, saw the group's value due to his own teen sidekick days * Turbo - (Michiko "Mickey" Musashi), used to be a member of the New Warriors. Turbo decided to abandon her hero identity and concentrate on her education. Michiko retired the Torpedo armor and returned to investigative journalism. * Ricochet - (Johnny Gallo), was one of the Slingers. He is a mutant who has an early warning sense much like Spider-Man's, as well as superhuman agility, targeting skills and coordination. * Darkhawk - (Chris Powell), gave up his powers due to the intense nightmares they caused. Chris Powell has a short-temper which always leads to violence in his Darkhawk form. He not only attacked his enemies at times he attacked his own teammates. * Lightspeed - (Julie Power), was a member of Power Pack. Julie believed that being a member of a superhero team at such a young age robbed her of a childhood. Originally came to California to be a actor. * Geoffrey Wilder, is a time-displaced enemy of the Runaways and leader of the Pride. He joined the team disguised as Chamber. Geoffrey Wilder used the team to gain intelligence on the Runaways. His false identity was hinted at by Molly Hayes when she asked who he thought he was fooling with his "fakey accent". Recruits: * Spider-Woman - (Mattie Franklin), was being exploited to produce Mutant Growth Hormone. After that event she decided to move to Los Angeles to start over and has been going to meetings regularly. Mattie Franklin later turned up in New York City but was captured by Ana Kravinoff and killed by Sasha Kravinoff. * Hollow, was the mutant ward Penance who was a member of Generation X. It has not been revealed who now resides in this hollow body. * Namie, a mysterious female character that is eventually outed as a cyborg and the new model for the Red Ronin; UJ1-XD. * Green Goblin IV - (Phil Urich), the fourth Green Goblin is a hero unlike his predecessors. After losing his costume and equipment , he finished college, earned a degree in journalism, and helped start Excelsior team. Phil Urich has been seen back in New York working for the Daily Bugle and has now taken up the identity of the new Hobgoblin. | Equipment = | Transportation = Excel - Quinjet prototype modified by Tony Stark to be controlled in the same manner as the Green Goblin's Goblin Glider. | Weapons = | Notes = * "Excelsior!" and "True Believers" (the name of the story-arc where Excelsior first appeared) are sayings of the Marvel Comics creator Stan Lee. * That team consisted of former members of the; New Warriors, Power Pack, Slingers, Generation X(although this was revealed to have been a disguise), Avengers West Coast and the Avengers. | Trivia = | Links = * Runaways Message Board }} Chronological Bibliography * - *